


How The Stars Align [dreamnotfound]

by OliveOilss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOilss/pseuds/OliveOilss
Summary: When you turn 20 a name is formed on your left arm, this name is either the name of your soulmate or killer but there is no indication to which, the only thing you know is their name.But that was all George needed to know, that his best friend was now either his potential lover or killer. I guess that's just how the stars align.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	How The Stars Align [dreamnotfound]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hey! This is my second fanfic, first is also a work in progress since my attention span is horrible. This is my first angst-type fic so bare with me it won't be the best. I will try to keep consistent updates but currently, my mental health means more to me. 
> 
> Have an amazing day/night :]

Clay. That was the name engraved on his skin. _Out of everyone, every possible person it could have been, it was Clay. There are multiple people called Clay, right?_

He tried to sit up, to leave his bed and do something, anything. His fear took place of shackles, weights, holding him down. No escape. No way out. No freedom. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he felt the empty feeling in his stomach, an endless pit become abruptly disrupted by a burst of aggravated butterflies colliding in his stomach. Jabbing at his sides, stabbing at every chance they could. Every time he tried to distract himself, every thought led back to him. Clay. It was an undeniable fact that George liked him, I mean they are best friends after all. But the fact that they could be soulmates? As in lovey-dovey, cheesy romantic comedy soulmates? _No, that's not happening, no chance._

His eyes flickered around his room, watching as the occasional stripe of light would sneak through the closed blinds. How his fan blew gently against the fabric of his scarf which lay on the edge of his bedside table. It wasn't often he would take time to look around at the simpler things but currently, he felt like he had bricks held down against his body. Resisting it would hurt more. He didn't really have a choice.

Slowly he picked up his phone and typed out his password. Which consisted of a simple word and nothing more, he didn't really care for his phone privacy, he didn't have anything hidden, nothing incriminating. After he had entered the password he swiped across before hesitantly clicking on the contacts list. Clay. The first contact that came up.

He hovered over the call button hand slightly shaking and beads of sweat began to form in his palms. 

"Hi" His voice had no emotion, it was plain, empty. 

"George, what's wrong?" Dream replied a clear sense of worry rooted in his voice.

"I got my soulmark" George replied bluntly.

"Why's that a bad thing, do you know the person?"

 _It's you, I think you might be my soulmate._ That is what he wanted to say, however all he bring himself to say was:

"That's not important, I'm just not coping well."

Silence protruded in the call for a few seconds before Dream spoke again.

"You're coming here, I'll pay I don't care. You cant be alone, I don't like you being alone when you're like this."

It was odd that he had mentioned it now and not before but it seemed he was genuinely concerned, 

"I can't Clay," he said while absent-mindedly tracing his finger along the letters on his arm.

"Clay? You only ever call me that when something is seriously wrong. George. You are coming here."

This time the silence that loomed was not one of comfort but one that hurt. If he hadn't felt empty before he definitely did now. It was obvious Dream cared for him but the stress, the anxiety, the fear. It was too much. 

"P-please, I ca-can't go," George said his emotionless voice now breaking down while unforgiving tears cascaded down his porcelain skin.

"Tell me why." Dream said trying to not to seemed panicked but failing miserably.

He couldn't lie to Dream, every time it did guilt weighed him down, made him feel weak, pained.

"Listen I'll come, just promise me you won't ask questions about my soulmark."

"Okay George, I need to go but if you need anything call me. I love you."

"Bye-" 

In all honesty, he knew he wasn't going to tell him "I love you too" _but maybe if I try hard enough. No. You need to stop thinking about him all the time. He's the reason you are in pain, hurting, crying. He is the cause of everything, and yet_

_I love him_


End file.
